Devices, such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), include touch sensitive input devices (e.g., touch sensitive interfaces or displays, touch screens, etc.). Touch screens are usually formed with either a resistive or capacitive film layer, located above a display, which is used to sense a touch of the user's finger or a stylus. Some touch screens enable the user to input information (e.g., text, numbers, etc.) via a keyboard or a keypad displayed on the touch screen. However, the size of a touch screen may be limited due to the size of the device containing the touch screen. Smaller touch screens may display the keyboard or keypad with small keys arranged in close proximity to one another. The closely-arranged, small keys may be difficult to manipulate by the user. For example, the user's finger (e.g., which may be larger than such keys) may accidently select keys adjacent to a desired key, which may cause incorrect input to the device.